


¿Estás cómodo?

by Admin_mh



Series: Johnlock Fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_mh/pseuds/Admin_mh
Summary: —Lamento haber tenido que llevarte pero no tenía realmente otra opción, ¿estás lo suficientemente cómodo?





	¿Estás cómodo?

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto para la página Es de fanfics hace ya algunas semanas, es bastante corto así que no esperen mucho

—Lamento haber tenido que llevarte pero no tenía realmente otra opción, ¿estás lo suficientemente cómodo?

  
Realmente no esperaba una pronta respuesta, después de todo las drogas que le había administrado lo deberían haber mantenido dormido por más tiempo pero al parecer algo había fallado, probablemente su error se debía al haber omitido en sus cálculos la tolerancia que su acompañante había desarrollado después del tiempo que habían pasado juntos y la cantidad de veces que había agregado alguna droga en sus bebidas.

  
—¡Sherlock, no tenías que drogarme para traerme!, solamente veremos a tus padres.

  
—Estabas teniendo un ataque de pánico.

  
—Eso no justifica que me drogaras y me secuestraras.

  
—No, pero no puedo perder la oportunidad de hacer un experimento, al parecer desarrollaste una mayor tolerancia a los somníferos pero necesito más datos.

  
John sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo pero aun así no podía negarle nada al loco detective y Sherlock probablemente haría el experimento aun sin su consentimiento.

**Author's Note:**

> si llegaste hasta aquí me encantaría saber tu opinión :)


End file.
